


His anger is his power

by BittenChildRemus



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, Harry potter verse, OC, Original Character - Freeform, Short Story, fantastic beasts verse, grindelwald's fanatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittenChildRemus/pseuds/BittenChildRemus
Summary: Magnus Lightwood is an original character I created a little while ago. He had a horrible past and ended up corrupted even before Gellert Grindelwald came into play. So, he murders a man that did something to him that was unacceptable in his eyes.





	His anger is his power

A man had his knees on the ground, unable to move and felt the fear that reached the core of heart. Hazel eyes were staring into oblivion, incapable of looking at the man who was walking around him.

“You slaughtered those creatures, you killed them while they could have been placed elsewhere. Have you no heart Mr. Lunwick?” The voice was restrained, yet it was layered with a certain anger.

Finally, the man found some courage to look at the tall, broad man and recognized him from a few years back. “Magnus, we had no choice!” his words filled with fear.

“No choice? What did they do to you, to the magical world or muggle world?! They never harmed anyone and they were under great care.” Magnus inhaled the air deep into his lungs before he rose his hand and seemed to be taking hold of the man from a distance, pulling at his arm and moved it behind his back, pushing it further and further.

The man started to grunt in pain as he felt his arm’ limit. “STOP! Y-you’re going to break my arm!”

But Magnus didn’t stop, he continued until he heard the arm snap out of its socket, followed by an agonizing scream. “You ordered their execution, not because you didn’t have a choice, but because you fear them - because you don’t understand them!” Magnus took a hold of his other arm and did the same but a lot faster this time.

Again, the man let out a loud wave of pain, tears filling his eyes that quickly started to run down his cheeks. “P-please, stop t-this.”

“No,” he said. “I don’t want to and you don’t deserve it.” With a great amount of energy, he hit the man’ face, though he hardly moved as Magnus kept him in place.

His sight became blurred after the impact. “This - is a crime, you will - be arrested.”

“Perhaps one day, just not today. Your death will have a slight bit of purpose - your death will be for the greater good, we don’t need men like you.”

“D-death? No, please don’t ki…” His head smacked into the back and his neck broke - unable to finish his sentence.

Magnus didn’t like to play around with others too long, he wasn’t one to toy around with those who was on his list, he didn’t have the patience for it. “Goodbye, Mr. Lunwick.” He gave the corpse that was now laying on the ground one last glance before he disapparated.


End file.
